theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Escape of a Megacycle pt. 1
Plot Optimus Prime is with Alpha Trion, Ratchet, and a recovering Ultra Magnus, who is now able to talk. Optimus reveals Megatron and the Deceptions are now in prison, awaiting trail, while Ratchet reveals Omega Supreme is in hiding, and Arcee is recovering her memories. Ultra Magnus is grateful, and Alpha Trion begs Ultra to return, so Sentinel wills not becoming Magnus. Ultra says it will take cycles before he returns. Until then, he makes Optimus acting Magnus, instead of Sentinel. Sentinel is furious, and Bulkhead leaves Iacon with Sari to lead her learn about her origins and Cybertron. Sari is asking a million questions, and Bulkhead decides to go to Protihex, home of the Well of Allsparks, the original home of the Allspark, and the birthplace of all transformers. In Kaon, Megatron, Lugnut, and Shockwave are in different cells, when Shockwave is contacted by Ravage, who has a new team of Deceptions who are preparing to break out Megatron. Megatron orders Shockwave to tell Ravage to do during his trial. Ravage is revealed to be just outside of Protihex, with a huge army. Back in the prison, Cliffjumper comes and checks on them, and over hears Megatron saying, “The Time is near. “ Bulkhead is with Sari and is meeting with a bunch of old friends. Sari is introduced to a group of cybertronian students. Bulkhead sends her to Cybertron school, with a “mysterious teacher “. Bulkhead then decides to go to the Well of Allsparks, where he decides to go to Primus himself. Optimus, Alpha Trion, and Ratchet are also going to Protihex too, as Alpha Trion and “the others” are going to talk with Primus too. Ratchet and Alpha Trion believe Primus existed, or still does inside the Well of Allsparks, but Prime doesn’t believe in that mombo jumbo. While Prime asks why they really are going, and while Trion doesn’t answer, Optimus becomes suspicious that Alpha is not telling them something. Strika and the rest of team Charr are floating above the 3, and decide to begin Operation: Destroy Autobots. Ravage and Megatron commands her not to begin Operation: Destroy Autobots, because he needs more time. They leave just when Optimus looks up. He sees nothing, but starts to wonder… Sari is in the middle of class, learning with her teacher when she sees a dark, purple logo! Sari attacks her, but the teacher moves, and is revealed as Flip Sides, a Deception Spy and Con Artist, whose job was to brainwash the young ones of Cybertron that Autobots are evil, and Deceptions are good. Sari transforms to full robot mode, and nearly destroys the school. But, Flip Sides is able to dodge. Sari knocks her out, and is able to learn of Megatron’s breakout, coded Operation: Trial. Bulkhead arrives at the Well of Allsparks, as do Alpha Trion, Optimus, and Ratchet. It’s then, that Team Charr attacks them, and knocks Alpha Trion and Bulkhead in one move. Strika tells Optimus they’re rusted up for fun. Oil Slick throws Cosmic Rust on Optimus and Ratchet, and they’re defenseless. Meanwhile, Megatron is being sent to his trial with Cliffjumper. Ravage jumps from above, and attacks Cliffjumper. He breaks out Shockwave and Lugnut, and Ravage is able to reveal a new power, to appear like someone else, in this case, Cliffjumper. They go to the Courtroom, and as Lugnut asks why Megatron goes to court, for “the glorious Megatron is freed. “ Megatron reveals he doesn’t want to be freed, but get stronger, and move Kaon, and the rest of the Deceptions. They need a base, and a little thing called… the greatest legend ever. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100